Bullet
by Rubytears101
Summary: Matthew tried to remember, but he couldn't. Gilbert can't stop watching the new kid in his gym class. One bullet changes the lives of both boys forever. Warnings: Blood, Violence, Lemons, Yaoi, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya bros. I could not contain this genius.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Human names:**

**Alfred-America, Matthew-Canada, Arthur-England, Francis-France, Bella-Belgium, Roderich-Austria, Ludwig-Germany, Gilbert-Prussia, Antonio-Spain, Lovino-Romano, Feliciano-Italy **

**Chapter Warnings: Blood, Violence, Yaoi.**

**Enjoy~**

_ Alfred watched the rain hit the window. It was his 10__th__ birthday, and Arthur hasn't shown up yet. _

_ "I thought he would be here… at least for this…" Alfred mumbled to himself, before hearing the doorbell._

_ He whipped open the door, surprised to see Francis standing on the doorstep, holding a present with red, white, and blue wrapping paper._

_ "Happy Birthday Alfred~!" The French man exclaimed, Matthew hiding behind his papa._

_ "Thanks Francis…" Alfred mumbled, before turning his attention to his younger brother. "Hey Mattie!"_

_ "Hi Al…" Matthew said in his quiet voice. "Has no one shown up to your birthday party yet…?"_

_ Alfred sighed. "No… not besides you two…" He answered, before pulling them into the house. "Alcohol is on the table Francis." Alfred pointed to the long table with a red table cloth._

_ Francis frowned before whipping out his cell phone. "Yes Antonio? Are you in a party mood? … I see, bring Lovino and Bella too~!" Francis turned to Alfred and winked. "Yeah… Can you call Gilbert and Roderich too? Oh, and tell Gilbert and Roderich to bring Ludwig and Feliciano? … Yes it's a kid's party, but, there's alcohol!" Francis exclaimed over the phone before hanging up._

* * *

_ The ballroom was full of people now, both young and old. Matthew looked at his brother as he cried, hugging Arthur tightly. Matthew smiled. Even though Arthur was only 13, he took good care of Alfred._

_ Matthew wandered out onto a balcony, needing fresh air. He saw another kid standing there. "Hey, why aren't you inside?" The boy turned around, making Matthew's eyes widen. The boy was wearing a black shirt, and had on a blue tie; He had snow white hair and curious blood red eyes._

_ "Sorry. I'm just getting over heart-break…" The boy answered, eyes returning to sadness._

_ "D-Don't cry!" Matthew yell/whispered, which made the boy look up from the floor and into Matthew's purple eyes. Matthew felt his cheeks heat up a little. "W-Why don't you t-tell me what's wrong…?"_

_ The boy turned back to the balcony, Matthew at his side. "I saw the love of my life kiss a girl." He said after a few seconds._

_ "A girl kissing another girl? I didn't see that…" Matthew mumbled, looking at the floor._

_ "…It's a boy."_

_ "…Oh…" Matthew was surprised, but perfectly fine about it, as he was gay himself. His papa was also pansexual. Matthew patted the boy's back. "Love works in strange ways…"_

_ The boy snickered. "You sound just like Francis."_

_ "You know Papa?" Matthew asked, astonished._

_ "Hey what's your name…?" The boy asked._

_ "It's-" Matthew began before hearing a scream coming from inside. Both boys ran inside to find men with guns were standing in the middle of the ballroom, blocking off the exits._

_ "Alfred!" Matthew yelled before running down the stairs to his twin brother. The albino followed quickly._

_ "Ludwig!" A voice cried out, coming from the mouth of a young boy with a strange curl, yelling for a blonde boy lying in a pool of blood with Matthew's brother._

_ Matthew stood over the bodies, chaos deafening around him. Suddenly a gunshot ringed through the air. The bullet landed right in the middle of his chest._

_ The noise was still there, but quieter now. Matthew fell, in his own pool of blood._

**It's a memory. That's why the fonts different. See ya losers(jk) soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. I noticed not many people reviewed... Okay... more like only 2 people reviewed.**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH OR NOT. :(**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter Warnings: (dat) Moan~**

Matthew ran his index finger over the bullet hole in the middle of his chest. "Come ON, Mattie!" Yelled his twin brother, Alfred, from downstairs.

The blonde pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and grabbed his backpack. He sprinted down the stairs, meeting his taller brother at the door.

They arrived at school shortly, Matthew slammed his passenger door shut. He really didn't want to go to this new school.

"Hey, easy on the truck bro." Alfred told his brother sternly. Matthew rolled his eyes. Alfred's red pickup truck was his pride and joy.

"Teh, whatever." Matthew answered sassily before walking to his next class. When Matthew got cranky, he got REALLY cranky.

* * *

He entered his first period, Gym. Matthew always hated sports unless it was hockey. But that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that he had to change in front of other boys. Not only was it embarrassing, but somebody always asked what the scar in his chest was from, causing everybody to gather around for story time.

Matthew sighed, feeling extremely tired and crabby; he grabbed his bag and entered the locker room, which was seemingly empty. "Hello is anybody here?" He called out.

(…Silence…)

He sighed in relieve, pulling his shirt over his head, he heard footsteps. Matthew's purple eyes widened as he scrambled to put his black shirt on. '_Damnit damnit damnit…'_ The chant repeated in his head.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him. "Are you stuck…?" A heavy accented voice said above his head. '…_German?' _Matthew wondered silently.

Matthew realized that he was in a frozen position. His shirt tag got stuck in his 'sensitive' curl. "Umm…"

"Here, I'll help you." The voice said thoughtfully.

His purple eyes widened. "N-No! Don't pull that-" Matthew's sentence was interrupted when a moan escape his mouth. His shirt was off, but it still tugged his curl very harshly in the process. Matthew placed a hand over his mouth, looking up at the stranger.

The stranger had snow white hair and blood red eyes. Matthew stared for a minute. "Jack?"

"Huh?!" The stranger looked at him with confusion clear on his face.

Matthew put on his most innocent face. "Jack Frost?"

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "That damned movie…"

Matthew's mouth pulled into a mischievous smirk. "I believe the line was 'You can see me?'." He joked. "Anyway, what's your name?"

The boy stopped for a minute. "You're not going to run away are you?"

This time, Matthew's face bore a look of confusion. "Excuse me?"

The boy's eyes looked down, staring at the floor. "It's just… one time I tried to tell somebody my name, something bad happened to them."

Matthew shook his head. "Trust me. If something bad happened to me, I would just be revived from the dead again." He answered, pointing to his bullet wound.

The stranger's eyes changed from sad to sympathy. "I'm sorry." The albino began to walk out of the locker room. Matthew shrugged, grabbing his gym shirt out of his bag.

"Gilbert."

Matthew stopped. "Huh?"

"My name… it's Gilbert." The German boy answered, walking out of the door.

**REVIEWS GODDAMNIT. REVIEWS ARE MY STRAWBERRIES. FEED ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM. Oh, don't mind me, I'm just eating all the strawberries you gave me. But I must update this story!**

**Chapter warnings: Little blood, fluff, and humor. (not in that order)**

**Now, what was I doing? Ah yes. OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM...**

Gilbert watched as the cute blonde boy lined up so among the other boys so that he could be put on a team. Since it was the first day, they were playing dodge ball.

He couldn't help but grin when he realized they were on the same team. He was so occupied by the subject of how cute the boy was, that he didn't notice Francis and Antonio trying to get his attention.

"Ohohoho. Checking out my cousin Gilbert?" Francis asked cockily. Gilbert didn't reply at first, until the information slowly registered in his brain.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert exclaimed, doing a double take.

"Yes, it is true, he is my cousin. When he was a little kid, he called me papa…" Francis trailed off, day dreaming about something, and… was that drool?!

Whatever Francis was dreaming about, it got him hit in the face with a red ball. "Oh come on Frog! If you're not going to play, then get off the court!" A student on the other team yelled.

"GOD DAMN YOU ARTHUR! YOU GOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Francis screamed dramatically before turning and glaring at the British boy. Then the Frenchman developed a very devious smirk. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMPSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELT OF ELDERBERRIES!"

Arthur literally turned red with anger, and a war started between Gilbert's friend and the other boy. During the feud, a red ball flew at the cute blonde boy he was staring at earlier.

Gilbert didn't know what it was that made him do it, whether it was a sense or instinct, he leapt in front of the red ball that was seconds away from hitting the shorter boy. Gilbert heard a whistle blowing.

"Beilschmidt! You're out!" The coach yelled across the gym. Gilbert mumbled all the way to the bench, where Antonio sat flirting with his long time crush Lovino.

Suddenly Gilbert heard a pained cry fill the air. Everyone stopped their actions to look at the Canadian boy doubled over in pain. "Matthew!" Francis yelled in pure worry.

Gilbert sprinted toward him. He picked up the boy -Matthew? Was it?- And carried him into the lockeroom and locked the door. He ripped his shirt off and saw the scar Matthew had shown him earlier had a little blood trickling out of it.

He quickly grabbed some gauze and cleaning alcohol from the first aid box attached to the wall and cleaned Matthew's wound. The other boy hissed in pain when Gilbert applied the alcohol, but didn't complain when he wrapped the bandages around his chest.

"Matthew…" He let the name escape from his lips. The boy looked up at him with shining violet eyes. Gilbert felt his face heat up. _'Beautiful… simply beautiful…'_

"Gilbert?" The other's voice snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts. The boy smiled softly. "…Thank you."

**MORE. NEED. MORE. STRAWBERRIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Sup bitches. I'm back. :D**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing... I think?**

Matthew tapped his pencil on his desk. Luckily for him, he got a window seat. He was thinking intensely about the incident in 1st period. Why did Gilbert jump in front of that ball? He only just met him.

He unconsciously started to bite his writing utensil. The teacher slammed a meter stick on the desk in front of him, making him sit up with a jolt. The brunette frowned at him, his violet eyes shining with anger. "Pay attention." Matthew frowned, he was in the class for 20 minutes and could already tell he didn't like his music teacher.

"For an example, we'll have Gilbert Beilschmidt demonstrate." The teacher's words made Matthew look to the front of the room. He didn't even notice that Gilbert was sitting right behind him!

The tall albino slowly walked up to the piano. Gilbert smirked, glancing at the teacher. "I don't know Roddy. Aren't you a little young to be teaching a music class?"

The teacher frowned deeper when Gilbert used that nickname. "I'm just a substitute for Ms. Bella."

Gilbert shrugged, cracking his knuckles before setting his fingers on the black and white keys. He didn't play anything Matthew expected. The small blonde boy thought he would play 'Mary had a Little Lamb' or something like that. But no, of course Gilbert had to show off.

The albino was playing a song that Matthew knew very well, after all his competitions with Alfred on DDR. Gilbert was playing Speed Over Beethoven. Matthew quietly began to hum the lyrics as the song began.

Gilbert looked directly at him, smirking. The whole time the albino played, they kept eye contact.

When the song finished Gilbert stood and bowed, before returning to his seat behind Matthew. "Nice humming." The taller man whispered in his ear before sitting down. The whispered message made Matthew blush from his neck all the way up.

* * *

"Dude, I think I have a crush on your cousin." Gilbert said, setting his tray down on the table.

Francis grinned ear to ear. "I knew it! You two are so cute together!" The Frenchman had his hands on his cheeks, his butt was swaying slightly, and… he was drooling again.

"Yeah, but there's one problem." Antonio pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

Gilbert smacked his head on the table. "You have GOT to be kidding me." His Matthew was sitting next to that obnoxious jock Alfred, that creepy ass Russian Ivan, and that schizo Arthur.

"He hangs out with the worst possible people on the planet. He's probably dating Alfred." Gilbert groaned.

"That would be incest Gilbert." Francis commented calmly, eating his pudding.

"WHAT." Gilbert looked up at his friend. Francis rolled his eyes.

"You haven't noticed that they're identical twins?"

"No. Mein Matthew has longer hair and violet eyes. That douche has shorter hair and blue eyes." Gilbert frowned. Thinking about it now though, they do look a lot alike…

"They actually aren't even that close, Matthew hates Alfred's guts." Francis continued. "I still think it's cute that you think-" He was interrupted when Gilbert smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Hi Mattie~" Gilbert smiled innocently up at the boy who was standing at the end of their table with his tray. "Can we help you in any way?"

"Umm… no… well actually, can I sit here? Alfred's friends scare me…" Matthew looked down at the floor, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Sure thing Matt! Find a seat." Gilbert grinned. Matthew nodded, sitting down next to Gilbert, Antonio and Francis across from them.

"So, umm… what were you guys talking about?" Matthew asked, obviously shy.

"OHOHOHO… if only you knew."

Matthew scrunched up his nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If only you knew Matthew…" Gilbert mumbled. "If only you knew…"

**Oh, I forgot to mention, there may be mentions of rape later in this story, so if you're uncomfortable reading about it, let me know so I can tell you when it'll be there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah... I love this story.**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, Soft yaoi, fluff, Sweden, and spoilers for White Collar.**

Matthew entered the rink, unsure if it was the right time for tryouts or not. But, as luck would have it, he wasn't the only one who was early. Ivan was sitting on the bench, ice skates already on.

As soon as Ivan saw him, he smiled innocently and waved. Just then, two more men entered the stadium. Matthew walked up, deciding to introduce himself to his fellow hockey players.

The shorter of the two boys smiled at him when he approached, while the other just gave a stern look.

"Hi my name is Matthew."

"Hello, my name is Tino, and this is Berwald." Right then, the coach entered the rink, clipboard in hand.

"Good luck." Matthew smiled.

"You too."

* * *

After 2 hours of tryouts, the coach came into the lockeroom, and started listing off the names of people who were on the team.

"Ivan, Tino, Berwald, Vash, Matthew…" He continued to label off names, but since Matthew's name was already called, he drowned him out.

After the coach dismissed him, Matthew walked out to the front of the rink, only to slam right into Gilbert.

"Dude, you were awesome!" Gilbert had the biggest grin on his face. "You totally kicked everyone's ass!"

Gilbert continued to praise Matthew until he remembered why he was there. "Oh by the way, your brother wanted me to tell you that he went over to a friend's house, so you're going to have to stay with someone tonight."

"Whose house did he go to?"

"Arthur's. Him, Alfred, Kiku and Francis are having a sleepover since its Friday."

Matthew nodded, understanding why there was such a large group at one sleepover. His brother still had nightmares about getting shot, even though he wasn't the one with the scar.

Then realization struck him. He slumped forward in a state of distress. Gilbert started freaking out. "Matthew? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance?!"

Matthew didn't say anything, but instead grabbed Gilbert's shirt. "I don't have anyone to stay with…"

Gilbert frowned, wondering why Matthew was so upset about this. The fact slowly registered in his brain that Matthew was shot, therefore probably didn't like being home alone. And all his friends were at a sleepover and didn't even bother to invite him.

"Well you can come stay with me!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, a huge grin on his face. Matthew looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Matthew almost started crying because he was so thankful.

The walk to Matthew's house was silent till they got in the neighborhood. "Um, Matt are we lost?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just… all these houses are like super huge." Gilbert gestured toward the houses around them.

"Yeah, my family is rich." Matthew shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Are you fucking serious? That's so awesome!" Gilbert yelled, fist pumping.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm friends with a rich guy. I can add that to the list of things that make me awesome!"

"That must be a pretty long list." Matthew added, continuing to walk before noticing that Gilbert stopped moving. He turned around to look at the taller, who was standing there staring at him with wide red eyes. A slight blush tinted his cheeks, his mouth open slightly. The light of the sunset made his silver hair shine.

"…You think I'm awesome?"

"Well yeah. You're one of the nicest people I know." Matthew smiled softly at the albino. Before he knew it, Matthew was trapped in a tight hug.

"Thank you mein leibling." Gilbert whispered, before releasing Matthew from his grasp.

* * *

Gilbert opened the front door, allowing several noises to escape. "Shit!" Gilbert's eyes widened. He picked Matthew up bridal style, causing him to drop his sleepover bag.

Matthew looked in the open doorway, wondering what made Gilbert pick him up. Suddenly, three large dogs came running toward them.

"Eek!" Matthew threw his arms around Gilbert's neck as a reflex.

"WEST!" Gilbert yelled into the house. A few moments later a blonde haired-blue eyed man walked around the corner, a stern expression on his face. "Get the dogs will you?"

The man called West raised an eyebrow at Matthew, but didn't question it. He whistled, causing the dogs to follow him into what he assumed was the kitchen. "Go, outside." The man told the dogs.

"That's mein little brother Ludwig."

"Little?" Matthew asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Ve~ Ludwig, come back! Neal just broke into the safe!" a bubbly voice yelled from the other room.

Matthew jumped out of Gilbert's arms and ran inside, following the sound of the voice. Gilbert's eyebrows rose up in confusion, following the direction Matthew ran.

There, sitting on the living room floor, was Matthew and Feliciano. "What episode?" Matthew asked the other boy.

"Ve~ 14 I think."

"What-" Gilbert started

"White Collar." Both boys answered simultaneously, hypnotized by the TV show. Gilbert remembered Ludwig telling him it was Feliciano's favorite show.

"So what's this about again?" Gilbert asked, jumping over the back of the couch, landing perfectly on the middle cushion.

Both the younger boys looked at eachother with wide eyes, then turned to Gilbert.

"It's about a con artist working as a consultant with the FBI-" Matthew started.

"-And it's all just a ploy to try and get his girlfriend back who's being held captive by-" Feliciano continued.

"-A crazy madman who Neal suspects is a member of the FBI." Matthew finished.

Gilbert watched with raised eyebrows as the two boys finished each other's sentences. "Now that's creepy." Gilbert pointed out.

"No, actually it's a very suspenseful show." Matthew pointed out.

"I meant… nevermind." After about 8 episodes, Gilbert got warped into the show just as Matthew and Feli were.

"No not Elizabeth!" the three exclaimed simultaneously as they witnessed Peter's wife get kidnapped.

Ludwig walked in the room and turned off the TV, making the three boys whine at the loss of their show.

"Its 10:30 go to bed!" Ludwig yelled at the three, making Feliciano stand up and follow the youngest brother to his room.

Matthew glanced up at Gilbert, waiting for him to show him to his room. Gilbert stood up and started walking to the basement, Matthew close behind.

"Here, you can sleep next to me." Gilbert grinned, causing Matthew to sweatdrop.

"But Gil, you have a bunk-bed." Matthew pointed out.

"Between you and me, I wouldn't trust Ludwig's building skills with anyone's life."

Actually it wasn't true, Gilbert knew the bed was fully functioning; he just wanted to sleep next to Matthew.

Eventually Matthew's breath evened, indicating that he was asleep. When this occurred, Gilbert softly kissed Matthew's forehead.

"I love you Mattie."

**AW! :D If you haven't watched White Collar, I highly recommend it! **

**Translation: Leibling - Darling/Love**

** Mein - My/Mine**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love this story. One of the sweetest I've written so far... for now. It's going to get ugly soon.**

**Chapter Warnings: Sadness, Comfort... wait these aren't really warnings... oh well.**

Matthew woke up snuggled against Gilbert's chest. He squealed, crawling backwards, away from the other. Unfortunately for him, Matthew fell off the side of the bed, hitting his head in the process.

The crashing noise seemed to attract a certain Italian boy, who helped the other stand up. He shushed him and led him upstairs and into the kitchen. There, he finally turned and spoke to the equally short boy.

"I wanted to make Ludwig and Gilbert breakfast. Can you help me?" Feliciano asked the blonde. Matthew nodded, and after 20 minutes of searching for the right ingredients, the two spent the next 45 minutes cooking breakfast for the German brothers.

A ruffled Gilbert lazily stepped into the kitchen with a slight full of food. An equally tired Ludwig walked in right after his brother, almost running into him. Both boys stared at the table in shock.

It was covered with plates of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and (Thanks to Matthew), pancakes.

The two boys wasted no time in loading their plates with food and started eating. Gilbert stopped and looked at the other two boys, who were sitting quietly, satisfied looks on their faces.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" The albino asked, a piece of egg stuck on the side of his mouth. Matthew laughed before answering the older boy.

"Nah, we finished eating about 30 minutes ago."

"How the hell do you get up so early?" Gilbert looked at the two in astonishment. Matthew looked uneasy about the question, but Feliciano burst out his answer with no shame at all.

"Ve~ I'm used to Fratello kicking me off the bed early in the morning. So I adapted to waking up 2 minutes before he usually does it." The Italian looked at Matthew. "What about you Matt?"

"Oh… I- umm…" Matthew sighed, resting his head in his arms. "I have insomnia."

Gilbert looked at the boy sitting next to him with wide eyes. "What? But you were sleeping last night right?"

_'Please God, please tell me that he didn't hear me…'_

"Yes actually, I did sleep last night. For the first time in years I actually slept for more than 40 minutes."

Gilbert resisted the urge to sigh with relief. Then he noticed that the other boy was crying.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Feli asked, genuine worry in his voice.

"They won't stop… the nightmares… they won't stop." Matthew let out between sobs. "I keep reliving the moment… the pain… the cries and screams of the others around me… I remember it all."

Just as Gilbert thought about patting the boy's back, Feliciano pulled him into a tight hug, petting the other's hair.

"What nightmare Matthew?" Ludwig asked, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"The one of me getting shot." Matthew then proceeded to lift his shirt and show them his scar. Ludwig nodded, lifting his shirt over his head and showing Matthew a scar, although his was closer to his heart than Matthew's.

"You're not alone there." The blonde German boy smiled. Something about those words made Matthew smile.

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert stood on the porch to Matthew's house. Just as the Canadian was about to put the key in the lock, the door whipped open, revealing a teary eyes Alfred.

"Where the hell were you Mattie?!" Alfred yelled at him, his voice hoarse from crying. Matthew didn't even get a chance to answer the American before being developed into a tight hug. "We thought we lost you again…" Matthew winced at the word 'again', but stayed silent.

Gilbert cleared his throat, making his presence known. Alfred looked up and glared at the albino. "Matthew came to stay at my house because you left him home alone."

Tension was swimming through the air until a voice yelled from inside. "Is that Matthew? Good God, you gave us a scare!" The voice belonged none other than Arthur Kirkland, the schizophrenic boy who is Francis' arch rival. "Alfred and I were going to leave as soon as Matthew got home anyway, so you two can have the house to yourself."

The two stepped around them, walking to Alfred's pickup truck and speeding away. As soon as they were out of sight, Matthew turned to Gilbert and smiled. "Do you want to stay the night?"

***Squeal* So many possiblities... but no, not yet. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya~**

**Chapter Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing.**

"And this is our backyard." Matthew gestured to it. "Those woods also belong to us."

"Holy shit, you have a pool?!" Gilbert exclaimed, a grin on his face. The way Gilbert reacted to everything made Matthew smile.

"Maybe we can go for a swim."

Just as Matthew finished that sentence, a large wave of water splashed him. The blonde looked at the pool. Gilbert was treading water with all of his clothes on.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh and jump in with him. The two laughed hard and began splashing each other.

* * *

"You wanna watch White Collar?"

"Nah, I'm actually tired…" Gilbert yawned, droplets sitting on the ends of his white hair that fell sexily around his face.

Matthew felt his face heat up so he turned away from the other. "Alright…"

* * *

Gilbert lay in the bed in the guest room wide awake, he simply couldn't sleep. The thought that Matthew couldn't sleep because of those nightmares… it was keeping him awake.

He stood and walked down the hallway where Matthew's room was. Slowly, he opened the door and found Matthew sitting at his desk, his head resting in his arms.

"Mattie?"

His voice made the other's head jolt up. "Oh… hey Gil." Matthew rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Can't sleep?"

Matthew shook his head in response. Gilbert sighed and picked up the other bridal style. "Come on, I'll stay in your room."

* * *

The blonde woke up to a crashing noise. He sat up with a jolt, and shook the other awake.

"Mattie… wha-" Gilbert started before Matthew put a hand over his mouth. The other looked up at him, confused.

"Gil, there's someone in the house." Gilbert's expression went from confusion to frightened.

The albino slowly sat up and stood. "Do you have any weapons?" Gilbert whispered.

"I have a hockey stick and Al has a baseball bat in his room." Gilbert nodded and made his way to the brother's room.

He grabbed the baseball bat and met Matthew in the hallway. Another crash sounded from the kitchen downstairs.

Gilbert made his way down the stairs with Matthew right at his heels. He slowly walked to the doorway and tried to peer inside, but it was pitch black.

He turned on the light-switch. Sitting on the counter was Arthur, with Alfred's tongue down his throat.

Gilbert chuckled lowly and leaned against the doorway. "Well well, looks like we've got ourselves a show. Huh, Matt?"

Matthew peered out from behind Gilbert and started giggling at what he saw. "Finally getting laid Al?" He called out loud enough for the others to hear.

The two froze completely; you could visibly see them tense. They pulled apart and stared at Gilbert and Matthew.

"Um…" Alfred cleared his throat. "That's none of your business." The boy seemed completely embarrassed about being caught.

"Don't mind us… although you were the one who interrupted our sexy time~" Matthew said with a dangerous smirk on his face. Gilbert looked at the other, obviously confused. "But since you seem to know all about the subject, do you have any extra lube?"

Alfred turned redder than a tomato with anger. "Quit fucking my brother, you sick bastard!" He yelled at Gilbert.

"Actually, it's the other way around." Matthew replied coolly, causing Alfred to blush. Matthew stared at his twin before bursting out with laughter. "Oh man, you should've seen your face!" He cackled.

"Not funny!" Alfred pouted before picking up Arthur and leaving the kitchen. Even after they left, Matthew was still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh… could you imagine… _us_?" He continued to laugh. "It would never happen! You're like, the straightest guy I know."

He suddenly dropped to the floor, laughing even harder. "Even if it were to happen… you, bottom?"

Matthew continued laughing until Alfred decided to intervene. They heard a door open upstairs.

"SHUT UP!" Alfred yelled before slamming the door, which caused Matthew to laugh even harder.

Finally, he got the hiccups and quieted down. "…I'm sorry…" Matthew whispered. "I was way too loud."

Gilbert didn't say anything, but instead just walked up to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Matthew continued to sit on the kitchen floor, wondering what he did wrong.

**Poor Gilbert! D':**

**I'm gonna try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH NOES! POOR MATTIE. ;_;**

**Chapter Warnings: Sadness, rape, profanity, cry-worthy...**

Matthew woke up in a cold bed. He heard a door slam down the hall, and ran to his bedroom doorway. Gilbert had a pack swung over one shoulder, and he was walking down the stairs.

Still in his short shorts and grey t-shirt, Matthew ran outside after the albino. "Gilbert… where are you going?"

The other stayed silent, and only paused for a moment when he heard Matthew speak. Gilbert kept walking, not even bothering to look at the other.

"Gilbert… Gil-" Matthew tried to follow the other, but fell down on a tree branch sitting in the driveway. "Gil… please don't leave me…" he cried out, reaching a hand out dramatically.

He tried to stand but fell immediately. The blonde looked down and saw that his ankle was sprained. Nonetheless, he tried to limp after the other.

"Gil…" He finally gave up, and watched the other walk away until he couldn't see the albino anymore.

* * *

Gilbert had been ignoring him for 6 weeks. When Matthew tried to talk to him, he simply pretended that he didn't exist.

Matthew sighed, finishing tying the laces on his skates. His ankle had healed without problem, and hockey was a great way to take his mind off of things.

* * *

They won the game. Matthew stayed later the rest of the team and the audience. He sat down on the bench in the locker room.

"Ah, Matvey… what are you doing here?" The blonde looked up to see Ivan standing above him, wrapped in a towel.

"I'm sorry Ivan… I've just been having a hard time lately… a lot of things on my mind." Matthew ran his hands through his hair.

"Ah, I see… you want something to take your mind off of things?"

"Wha-" Matthew started before feeling himself pinned against a wall, his hands above his head.

A voice whispered in his ear. "Don't worry little sunflower, everything will be alright…" The Russian's free hand pulled Matthew's pants down to his knees.

"Ivan… stop…" Matthew panted out as the Russian's hands grabbed hold of his length. "Please… stop…"

Matthew felt fingers at his entrance, and felt them wriggle inside. The blonde hissed in pain. "S-…St-…Stop…"

After painfully preparing the Canadian, Ivan shoved his own length into the blonde's entrance. He began pounding into him mercilessly, Matthew begging for him to stop the whole time.

The Russian pulled his pants up. "See you later, da?" Matthew just lay on the floor, feeling like he would never move again.

* * *

Gilbert had ignored Matthew for 6 weeks, and it was the hardest thing he has ever done. When he left the blonde's house that day, he refused to show the other his tear-streaked face.

When he got home, Feliciano and Ludwig let him watch T.V. and eat frozen yogurt all night long.

* * *

_'Today was supposed to be his first hockey game…' _Gilbert thought to himself. _'I_ _was going to go before…'_

Gilbert heard pounding on the door. The albino peeked out the window and saw the blonde standing on the doorstep.

"Gil please open up, I need help…" Matthew called out, knocking on the door again.

Gilbert stood in front of the door, conflicted as whether to open it or not. His hand hovering over the knob, he stood there with thoughts running through his head.

The albino finally dropped his hand, and listened to Matthew's cries for help. He lowered his head, bangs falling in front of his eyes.

Finally, Matthew's voice vanished; there were footsteps, then… silence. Gilbert sighed and sat down on the floor, back to the door.

* * *

Matthew knocked on the unfamiliar door, looking at the address that had been sloppily written on the piece of folded paper. The door opened to reveal a scowling boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" The boy asked, looking Matthew up and down. He was about Matthew's age, and the splitting image of Feliciano.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and cried. This action caused the Italian boy to scramble.

"Ah, don't cry! I'm sorry if my scowl scared you!" The boy sat down on the porch next to the Canadian, wrapping an arm around the other. "What's wrong?!"

"Ve, Lovino what's wrong?!" Feliciano stood in the doorway. The older looked up and his twin from where he sat.

"I don't know, this kid showed up and started crying!" Lovino sounded nervous, like he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Ve… Matthew, is that you?!" Feli cried, before helping his brother lead the blonde boy into their living room.

They set the blonde in the middle couch cushion, the twins sitting on either side of Matthew.

"Huh, do we have visitors?" The blonde looked up and saw Antonio, Gilbert's friend, standing on the other side of the room. "Huh, Matthew?!" the Spaniard rushed over and looked at the other. "What's wrong?!" he asked, sitting on an armchair.

"Yeah Mattie… tell us what happened…" Feliciano said softly, to comfort the other.

* * *

Matthew told them everything. The night that Gilbert left him, how he ignored him for weeks, and about Ivan. The three sat patiently and listened to every detail.

"Mattie... I'm so sorry that that happened to you…" Feliciano whispered, Antonio nodded in agreement. Lovino, however, react to everything differently.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT RUSSIAN BASTARD! THEN I'LL KILL GILBERT!" Lovino paced the room, until Antonio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lovino, go make some phone calls. You have to tell Alfred and Francis what happened." The other whispered in a dangerous tone. "…Let me worry about Gilbert."

* * *

Gilbert woke up to gunshots. He had slept on the couch again, and when he looked outside, he was shocked at what he saw. Antonio was standing outside with a gun pointing in the air.

"GILBERT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" The brunette screamed, causing the albino to flinch. Gilbert slowly made his way outside to face his friend.

"What do you want Toni?" The silverette asked with sad eyes. "I want to be alone."

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HELP MATEO LAST NIGHT?!" Antonio screamed, running toward his friend.

Before the albino could process what was about to happen, he was punched in the face… hard.

"WHAT THE HELL TONI?!" Gilbert yelled out in pain. Damn, the Spaniard could throw a punch.

"You ignored Matthew when he needed help most… what the FUCK is wrong with you?! He came to our doorstep at 12:30 last night, broke down, and cried on our porch!" Antonio cried out. "Do you even care about Matthew?!"

"You know I do!" Gilbert shouted back. "It was him, he broke my heart!"

"Gilbert, he was _raped_ last night." Antonio whispered. "He chose to come to _you_ for help, but you fucking _ignored_ him… what is wrong with you?" Antonio made a disgusted face, turned, and left.

* * *

The albino stood on the doorstep and watched his friend leave. _'Was Matthew_ _really…?' _Gilbert put a hand over his mouth, remembering seeing faint bruises on his wrists, and thinking it was from his hockey game. _'Oh my god… Matthew…'_

**GOD DAMN IT GILBERT! YOU PISS ME OFF!**

**Review if you're mad at one of these characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh this was fun to write.**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of blood, violence, profanity(?), death, and rape.**

Gilbert pounded on the front door to Matthew's house. The door opened to reveal a red eyed Alfred. As soon as blue eyes met red, Alfred's expression changed.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" He spat out. "If it's to see Matthew, I won't let you."

"Please Alfred… I need to see him." Gilbert choked out. "…please…"

"Why should I? He asked you for help, and you ignored him. So give me one reason why I should let you see him ever again."

"I love him." Gilbert looked up at Alfred. This caused Alfred's expression to soften slightly. "I ignored him because he broke my heart… it hurt to look at him. So yes, I ignored him, and I shouldn't have."

Alfred frowned, but he no longer looked angry. "Is it because of that 'joke' he was talking about… the one where he said 'it would never happen'?"

Gilbert nodded. "How did you hear that?"

"He was really loud…" Alfred trailed off. "…But I don't think you should see him, it might be painful for him too."

"Please Alfred… I need to ask him who did…" Gilbert paused for a moment. "… so I can personally killed them."

"…it was Braginski." Alfred frowned. "…I already thought about killing him, but I figured, what's the point… I would just go to jail anyway."

"…that's not a problem for me." Gilbert stated quietly. The two boys stared at each other before Alfred stepped aside.

"He's in his room; I'll give you 3 minutes."

Gilbert rushed past the other and ran up the stairs to Matthew's bedroom. He saw Matthew fast asleep on his bed.

"Matthew…" the albino whispered, pushing Matthew's blonde hair out of his face. "…I am so sorry… I'll kill the one who did this to you…" Tears fell from Gilbert's red eyes. "…Goodbye Matthew…"

Gilbert pressed his lips on Matthew's forehead and walked out of the room. Matthew's eyes opened, tears threatening to fall. "Gil…" He whispered, but the other was already downstairs.

* * *

Gilbert stood in the kitchen with Alfred. "I don't want him to die anymore… I want him to suffer..." The blonde nodded in response.

"How should we do it?"

"We're gonna need more people."

* * *

The Russian was sitting on his couch watching TV when all the lights went off. "Ah… a power outage." He was just about to get up when lightning outside flashed and he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him from the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" Ivan called out, but the next time the lightning flashed, the room was empty besides from him. The Russian shrugged and opened to basement door to go downstairs and get a flashlight.

A pair of soft hands pushed Ivan down the stairs. Ivan fell down the flight of stairs and landed on his back on the cement. "Ow… what-" Ivan stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

The lightning flashed and lying on its stomach next to him was a dead body. It was that Japanese boy from his class, Kiku. The boy had wide dead-like eyes and a blood trail coming from his mouth.

Ivan looked up the stairs and saw the same pair of eyes from earlier staring at him. The lightning flashed and they were gone.

"What's going on?!" Ivan yelled before hearing a chainsaw across the basement room. A man almost as tall as he was appeared out of nowhere. He wore a burlap sack over his head with the eyes cut out. Crazed blue eyes stared out at him, and the man ran straight at him.

Ivan froze and watched the man running toward him. The lightening flashed and the man was gone. The Russian panted heavily, running up the stairs. He ran to the front door, with his hand on the handle he froze.

Slowly, he looked to his side and saw an Italian boy hanging from a noose in his kitchen. The lightning flashed, and the body was gone, just an empty noose hung from the light in his kitchen.

The Russian struggled to open the door, but it was stuck. Ivan ran into the kitchen and scrambled to grab a weapon of some sorts, but all the knives and silverware were gone.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The lightening flashed and a door creaked open… the basement one.

"Ivan~" A croaky voice called out from downstairs. The Russian shook his head furiously.

"No!" The Russian yelled, and he ran upstairs to his room. He shut the door and locked it. He backed up until he hit the edge of his bed.

He looked back at it and screamed. The albino boy from his class lay on his bed, his throat slit, blood pooling everywhere.

Ivan ran out of his room and stood in the hall. He looked down the hall at the stairs and saw the pair of green eyes watching him.

He ran into the hall closet and shut the door. The Russian sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. "PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" he cried out between sobs.

The door opened to reveal 9 figures standing around it. "Turn the lights on." One of them whispered.

The lights flickered on and Ivan looked up. There stood the party that spent the whole afternoon getting revenge.

"Hello Ivan…" The figure with the burlap sack on his head said. The man pulled off the bag and revealed himself.

"Alfred?" Ivan choked out, before looking at all the others. Lovino Vargas –who had hung from the rope-, Gilbert Beilschmidt –who had his throat "slit"-, Kiku Honda –who lay "dead" in the basement-, were all standing with the other figures.

"Wha- how?!" Ivan looked at the others.

"Well… it went like this…"

* * *

Francis put the 'blood' on Kiku's mouth and helped him get into position. Then he made his way to the control box and turned off the power.

Arthur sat behind the TV and waited for the signal. When the lights went on, he stood and stared at Ivan. When the lightning flashed, he dashed back to his hiding spot.

When Ivan approached the stairs, Arthur went up behind him and pushed him. When the lightning flashed again, Kiku opened his eyes and revealed his 'Dead-eyes contacts.

When the lightning flashed again, Francis turned on the chainsaw and handed it to Alfred. When the lightning flashed after that, Alfred dodged behind one of the shelves in the basement and out of Ivan's sight.

When Ivan tried to open the door, he didn't know that Feliciano and Ludwig stood on the other side, holding the door shut.

Lovino stood on the clear box they had set under his feet so he wouldn't actually die, and made it look like he was hung from the ceiling. When the lightning flashed again, Lovino easily slid out of the noose and slid himself and the box under the clothed table.

Francis then slid the basement door open and called out the Russian, who then ran upstairs, where Gilbert waited.

After hours of makeup and applying fake blood, Gilbert looked like his throat had been slit. When Ivan ran out into the hall, Arthur stood at the stairs, the others at the foot.

Then he ran into the closet and they opened the door.

* * *

Ivan stared at the others as they explained how they managed the whole thing. "Why would you do this to me?!" Ivan screamed at the others.

"So we could do this." Antonio smirked, holding up a video camera. "It's called payback for doing what you did to Matthew."

Ivan stayed silent. "What do you want? Blackmail money?"

"No… we wanted you to suffer. And every year you're going to see this video, so you can feel the guilt of what you did over and over again."

* * *

The others left the house in victory, high-fiving each other and cheering. Alfred patted Gilbert on the back.

"If you want to date my brother, you have my approval." Alfred smiled before turning and walking away with Arthur.

Gilbert smiled sadly. _'If he will ever accept me…'_

**I'm so cruel. ;)**


End file.
